The present invention relates to gymnastic machines, and relates more particularly to a riding exerciser.
Various riding exercisers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a riding exerciser according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a bridge-like base frame 1, a seat 2 mounted on the base frame 1 in the middle at the top, a pair of actuating rods 3 pivotally and bilaterally fastened to the base frame 1 at the front, each actuating rod 3 having a top end terminating in a hand grip 4 and a bottom end terminating in a pedal 5, and two hydraulic cylinders 6 respectively connected between the base frame 1 and either actuating rod 3 to give damping force. This structure of riding exerciser is not satisfactory in function because the hydraulic cylinders 6 provide limited damping force and short service life.
FIG. 2 shows another structure of riding exerciser according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a flat base frame 11, a pedal support 12 pivotally fastened to the base frame 11 by a pivot A to support two pedals 17, a pair of seat supports 13 obliquely raised from the base frame 11 to support a seat 15, a handle support 14 pivotally fastened between the seat supports 13 by a pivot B and coupled with a horizontal handlebar 16 at the top, and a link 18 connected between the pedal support 12 and the handle support 14. When in use, the player sits on the seat 15 with the hands pulling the handlebars 16 and the legs stepping on the pedals 17, and therefore the seat 14 is moved up and down alternatively. During the operation of the riding exerciser, damping force comes from the body weight of the user. This structure of riding exerciser achieves certain effect in exercises, however the user will feel uncomfortable during exercising. Before moving the handlebar 16 and the pedals 17, the player sits on the seat 15 straight up. When the pedals 17 are moved to the lowest position, the seat 15 is moved to the highest position, and the handlebars 16 become stopped at the player's upper abdomen. To a fat player, the handlebars 16 will compress the upper abdomen, when the seat 15 is moved to the highest position, causing the player feel uncomfortable. Therefore, the player may quickly move the handlebars 16 back before they reach the upper limit, i.e., the player does not fully exercise oneself on the riding exerciser. Another drawback of this structure of riding exerciser is that the apparatus allows the player only to repeatedly extend out the hands and then to move them back without exercising the muscles of the chest. Still another drawback of this riding exerciser is that the pivot B and the pulley at the bottom of the handle support 14 tend to be damaged easily because they directly bear the pressure of the player.